


Be My Valentine

by greenvalley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5000-7000, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Smut, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenvalley/pseuds/greenvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们一直想说出那句话，但却又都心照不宣，深埋心底。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

毛茸茸的头发埋在他的双腿之间，柔软的触感摩擦着他的耻骨，酸痒又带着酥麻。金色的阳光从窗帘间飘进来，在Sam的视网膜上晃动。他伸手去摸Dean的头发，手指在枕头上摸索，只得到一片冰凉。他迷迷糊糊地想Dean是偷偷溜去那家芝士汉堡里还浇着海鲜酱的早餐店了，还是正在浴室里清洗着他那张天杀得好看的脸。   
他在不完全的黑暗中感觉到自己的下半身凉飕飕的，然后有个温暖的东西爬进了他的两腿之间，带着仿佛来自地中海的温暖和潮湿，那个东西在他的阴茎上抚摸亲吻。那阵暖流像袭卷而来的狂风暴雨，温热的甬窝包裹着他的阴茎。电流从Sam的小腹节节而上，击中了他的大脑。   
他睁开眼睛，适应了一会儿早晨的光芒。Dean的床位上空空如也，而自己双腿之间的被子正隆起一个鼓鼓囊囊的大包——正艰难地蠕动着。Sam掀开被子，差点把Dean踢到床下去。   
被Sam发现的时候，Dean正捏着他半勃的阴茎，嘴唇上沾着亮亮的口水，他舔着自己的嘴，准备把Sam的阴茎吞到喉咙里。  
“你在干什么？”虽然Dean的嘴巴已经泄露了足够多的色情，但是Sam还是不情愿地问出来。  
Dean放下他的阴茎，他的屁股撅起来，双手撑着下巴，露出一个闪亮的、欠扁的笑容。   
“叫醒你？我猜这挺管用。”   
非常管用，十分管用，管用得有点过头了。Sam悻悻地想，他简直就是从深度睡眠中一秒清醒过来，而Dean正舔着他的嘴巴，这让Sam的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度迅速勃起。   
Dean看着Sam的表情，露出了然的笑容，他放下双手继续钻进Sam的双腿之间。Dean白皙的脖子上分布着青紫色的淤青和结痂的伤口，Sam想起来那是来自阿拉斯加的一个有着七尺高身材温迪戈的杰作，那个温迪戈用沾着黑泥的双手掐住Dean的脖子，将他举到头顶。Dean的双眼迷离，空气从肺腔中逃逸。而Sam的口腔中充满了硫磺味，一阵呕吐感袭击了他，Sam推开Dean，喘息着说：“你还没准备好。”  
Dean蜷缩在Sam的脚边，他的眉头紧皱，看起来有点受伤，“你没权利决定我想要什么。”   
“如果那个东西是我的阴茎的话，我想我有权利。”Sam反驳。   
Sam不记得他和Dean有多久没上过床了。某一天Dean的眼神甚至不再流连在酒吧深色头发的女服务生上，他的手也不会再放在Dean身上任何超过“正常兄弟”范围之外的地方。他们仍然在夜晚共享一张床，气息在黑暗中交缠，白天驾着车在公路上绝尘而去。他们有默契地不再提起那件事，不再刻意计算时间的流逝。 Dean真挚地看着他，那双眼睛其他什么时候都更真诚。  
“Sam？”   
Sam的心脏抽搐了一下，他抚摸着Dean的柔软的头发，阳光在他的发梢跳舞。他的手移动到Dean的脖子上，脆弱的血管正用鲜活的生命力展示着他的顽强，血液像正以每秒一千米的速度奔跑。Dean闭上眼睛，Sam低下头，把嘴唇印在那张同样粉红的嘴唇上。  
Dean爬上Sam的大腿，他们半勃的阴茎贴在一起，皮肤的温度在毛孔中交换。Dean咬着Sam的嘴唇呢喃：“给你准备了一个惊喜。”   
“我们之间从来不缺惊喜。”Sam的鼻子磨蹭着他的，温暖的呼吸喷洒在他的鼻尖，焦躁正在一点点湮灭。他侧头咬起Dean的耳朵。   
“你会去爱死这个的。” 有什么冰冷而坚硬的东西正抵着Sam的大腿，他肯定那不是Dean的阴茎，Dean的阴茎总是火热地跳动着，青筋凸起，血液愉快地跳动，就像他笑起来的样子，绽放着火一般的生命。  
Dean的阴茎正摩擦着他的小腹，以一种及其色情的方式在他的皮肤上研磨，他靠在Sam的身上低低地笑，喉咙里发出类似呻吟的声音。  
Sam觉得他刚刚清醒的意识现在又开始模糊了，他的手抚摸着Dean白得发亮的皮肤，在他布满雀斑的胸膛上啃咬。他的大脑在一瞬间计算出无数种可能性，只有一种让他如同置身云端。  
“Dean，别告诉我是那个。”  
“哪个？”Dean故意反问道，他开始在Sam身上扭动着，咬着Sam的脖子。相比起Sam，Dean甚至算不上是个主动的人，他从不会在床上做出过于侵略性的动作。而此时他的牙齿正抵着Sam的皮肤，齿间拉扯。  
“想做给你看。”Dean低哑地说。  
Sam感觉喉咙发紧，“你从不——Dean，你从不，你还没有准备好，我们可以明天再说。”  
“今天。”Sam了解Dean固执的个性，而他不知道Dean可以固执得如此让人讨厌。他趴在Sam的身上，全身的重量几乎都压在了Sam身上。他的哥哥近来瘦了很多，原本健美的肌肉变成一条优美的弧线。Sam从不赞成Dean像个战士一样训练自己的体型，他希望自己的哥哥放下John给他施加的包袱。然而当他的手指划过那些苍白、盘旋着狰狞伤疤的皮肤上，他希望那里是肌肉，是力量，而不是柔软的肉。  
“你会喜欢的。”Dean咬着他的脖子，舌头在沾着汗液的皮肤上打转。他伏在Sam的身上粗重地喘息，“然后你会看着，看到你想要的。”  
Dean的味道像是皮革和肉桂，此时正散发着浓浓的麝香味。他微笑着看着Sam，将那个冰冷的棒状物放到他的手上。  
Sam记得他第一次提出捆绑时，Dean的脸白得像是掉进了冰窖。接着他戴上了完美的面具，他躺在床上，嘴唇翘起，呻吟着让Sam给自己绑上死结。那时候Sam还沉浸在对哥哥病态的迷恋中，甚至一点都没察觉到Dean的不对劲，直到他发现自己身下的人在他怀中颤抖。他从那时候才发现Dean是个在性方面传统得近乎保守的人。  
Sam手中的按摩棒粗重巨大，仿真的黑色龟头向前凸起。  
“我不会做这个。”Sam将它还给Dean，他的双手环着Dean的腰，防止他从自己的身上掉下去，Dean的防线出现了一丝裂缝，他的鼻子皱起来。  
“你不喜欢？”  
Sam的胃有点胀痛，他的脚趾蜷曲起来挠着Dean的小腿，“我天杀得喜欢，无数次梦遗都是拜这个所赐。”  
“但是我不会做你不喜欢的事。”  
Dean的眼睛中闪过一丝模糊的情绪，Sam注意到他握着按摩棒的指节泛白。他深深地吸了口气，右手绕到身后，眼神固执地锁定着Sam，食指探进自己的后穴。  
“我不是你的小妞。”他说。  
Dean的这句话前言不搭后语，Sam绝望地看着他的哥哥生疏地在自己屁股里戳刺。Dean从来没有碰过自己的那个地方，每次都是Sam细心地为他扩张。他流着冷汗，嘴唇苍白。  
他想到Dean独有的骄傲和自负，他做女孩的保护者，拿着M1911从鬼魂和恶魔手中救下无辜的人，他是英雄。而在Sam这里，他始终只是在在自己的弟弟阴茎下呻吟尖叫的婊子——他把自己当成了一个小妞。  
Sam从没想过他们的性爱是为了什么，他们的相处模式不会因为这个就改变，Dean也不会这个就放弃勾搭在加油站看见的大胸女孩。他们甚至都不是gay，唯一变化的就是那些亲吻和抚摸，Sam在Dean的身体里冲刺，他们之间留下的，也仅仅是亲吻和抚摸。  
Sam拽住Dean在自我折磨的手，他把Dean抱得离自己更近，也更清楚地感受到Dean体重的减轻。他在Dean耳边轻轻说着“不是这样”、“停下”，把自己的手指伸到那块粉红色褶皱边缘。  
Dean的眼睛里泛着泪水，那是疼痛。Sam的另一只手握住Dean已经疲软下去的阴茎，手指在龟头抚摸揉捏，他温柔地在Dean的耳垂上留下细碎的吻，安抚地在他屁股后抚摸。  
“你不是，你是我的哥哥。”Sam告诉他。  
“人们都这样操着自己哥哥？”Dean闭着眼睛，Sam的手指终于深入他的后穴，Dean紧紧吸着他，身体发抖。  
Sam加入了第二根手指，Dean发出一声极不情愿的声音，像是猫叫，Sam的阴茎因此胀大了一圈。他的两根手指在Dean后面打着圈，听着Dean因为他手指不同角度的变化而发出破音的呻吟。  
“人们这么操自己的爱人。”  
Sam同时放进了第三根手指，他的指尖碰到体内的凸起，Dean就在这一刻尖叫出来。他湖绿色的眼睛里泛着水光，这次是因为快感，Sam祈祷他没有听见自己的话，他还没准备好面对Dean的反应。  
Dean的双腿发软，他胡乱地抓住Sam的手臂，“就到这里。”  
他依然用那双眼睛注视着Sam，除了欲望，Sam从那双眼睛中什么也看不见。黑色的按摩棒被扔在床下，Dean艰难地直起身将它捡起来，他将那根干燥巨大的阳具放进嘴里，用唾液湿润着龟头。  
“Dean。”Sam的喉咙在冒火，他甚至不能说出一句完整的话，例如“不要勉强自己”或者是“住手”，他只能呆呆地看着他的哥哥用那张引人犯罪的嘴唇包裹着黑色的阴茎，他忍不住想象那是自己的，Dean还从没给他做过口交。接着Sam为自己的想法感到罪恶，他希望Dean能听懂那句名字里所包含的意义，因为此刻Sam并不真得希望Dean停下。  
Dean显然把那当做一种恭维，他的口水顺着柱身留下，眼睛再没从Sam的身上走开过。他直勾勾地盯着Sam，把那根按摩棒从嘴里拿出来，发出“啵”得一声。  
“Sammy，看着我。”Dean跪在Sam的双腿之间，他的脸离Sam的阴茎只有一根烟的距离，他嗅着Sam身上的味道，然后将那根按摩棒抵在自己屁股上。  
Sam正坐着，从他的视角能清楚地看见Dean身后的光景，他看见那根黑色的按摩棒和Dean白色的皮肤连接在一起，他再也想不到比这更让人窒息的画面。Dean缓慢而坚定地将按摩棒推进自己的体内，他的后穴张合着，仿佛天生为容纳阴茎而生。  
接着Dean低下头，嘴唇碰到Sam的顶端流着水的阴茎，他伸出舌头像小猫喝牛奶那样舔着他，身后的手也没有停止动作，粗大的阳具像怪兽一般埋在的体内，带着湿润晶亮的液体又渐渐滑出。Dean的姿势诡异，他的嘴巴含着Sam的阴茎，膝盖抵在Sam的两只大腿中间，胳膊正以扭曲的姿势在身后动作。  
Dean在给他口交，一旦Sam认识到这个事实，他的头脑再也没有办法保持清醒，视觉和触觉的双重刺激让他双目模糊，脑海里炸开烟花，他抓住Dean的头发，嘴里胡乱地叫着Dean的名字。白色的光像恼人的飞蛾在他的眼角晃动，Dean将按摩棒重重地推入，他一直在眼睛里打转的泪水终于流了下来，滴在Sam浓密的毛发上。  
Dean在他身上喘息，他将Sam的阴茎咽得足够深，喉咙挤压着他的龟头，像是一对灵巧的舌头在深处舔弄着他。Sam的头向后仰，他听到按摩棒在Dean体内进进出出的声音，淫荡的水声让他没办法思考，他抓着Dean的屁股，按摩棒在他们共同的力气下深深撞进Dean的屁股里，Dean呜咽着吞下Sam的阴茎和那根被他润湿温暖的阳具。  
高潮来到的时候Sam没法思考，更别提控制住自己的嘴巴。他抓着Dean的头发，低吼着射在他兄弟潮湿的嘴里，与此同时他说了一句话，他紧紧抓着Dean说：“爱你。”  
Dean像是被噎到了，紧接着他也浑身颤抖着射了出来。  
乳白色的精液从Dean的嘴巴里流出来，Sam笑着上前亲吻他的嘴角，Dean一边低呼着恶心，一边咬着Sam的唇瓣。  
他贴着Sam问道：“你喜欢吗？”  
我爱你。Sam在心底回答道，然后他把Dean抱进自己的怀里，亲吻他柔软的头发，他说：“Dean，”  
Dean的头抵着他的胸膛，Sam的心脏在胸腔里有力地跳动，他静静地等着Sam的下文，他有好几个月没这么安静过，和自己的兄弟在一起，期待他接下来的话。  
但是Sam没有再说话，他把下巴搁在Dean的头上，看着窗外的阳光肆意地铺撒在房间里，他听见旅馆外嘈杂的交谈声，听见自己的心跳，听见Dean的思考。  
Sam在心里的那张日程表上画上一笔，Dean在十一个月前和十字路口的恶魔做了一笔交易，今天正好是他的最后一个月。  
“你想起床吗？”Dean用大腿摩擦着他的。  
Sam摇摇头，把Dean抱得更紧。八个月前他们去了大峡谷，Dean站在悬崖上朝蓝天咆哮；五个月前他们去了啤酒节，Dean喝得烂醉，隔日给他讲了个他如何勾搭上穿红裙子小妞的笑话，即使Sam知道那不是真的，他也跟着捧腹大笑；而一个月前，他们去了纽约和华盛顿，那些与他们格格不入的高楼大厦，Dean都带着他跑了个遍。  
他们这辈子跑过很多地方，最终都还是回到了这里。他们在堪萨斯乡下的一个小旅馆，在Dean最后的一个月里，飞蛾扑火般地追逐着一点微弱的光。  
Dean用额头磨蹭着Sam的脸，“等下你想去哪？”  
Sam亲吻他兄弟的脸颊，“就在你身边。”

 

Fin.


End file.
